


Live With Me?

by darlingkingofhell



Series: Headcanon Heaven [3]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: (and by violence I mean threatening the rich), Artist!Reader, Lingerie, Mentions of Violence, POV First Person, Rom-Coms, Some Fluff, im too lazy to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: Fluffy and smutty headcanons about you and Joker's life together
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader
Series: Headcanon Heaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Live With Me?

❤ J and I met the night of the riots. It was obsession at first sight, and real deep love when I finally met Arty soon after. Now we’re a perfect pair, J/Arty keep me safe and I care for them. J and I found a run-down warehouse in the South of Gotham and with the help of some fellow rioters took it over and began renovations. From the outside it’s still purposely formidable but inside it’s a warm, welcoming place for anyone looking for a home. It’s constantly buzzing with people–some are in and out but others have become permanent family. J and I took over the top floor and roof for our own living space. New or old, everyone knows to stay out of our space. The new people think it’s because Joker is scary, but our good friends know it’s because Arty needs a place where we can feel safe in our own little world. Besides, there’s plenty of common areas where we all gather for anyone who doesn’t feel like being alone.

✦ Having Joker’s card (literally, shop owners around Gotham know what Joker’s playing card means) was a huge perk of being J’s kitten. One night I’d put on a personal fashion show for him of all the lingerie all the shop owners of Gotham’s high-end stores very graciously gifted (J and I never use his threats on the low-income area of Gotham, that’s just rude. but the rich? they deserve it.) I love how J loves my soft side. He also loves when I pretend at calling the shots. He lets me order him into a chair and tell him no touching, which he obeys for the first two outfits before his hands start to greedily find my skin. I’m in love with how we contrast, me soft and wrapped in pink silk against his hard ribs and calloused hands. I love how J looks at me, so reverent and adoring, and absolutely obsessed. J was equal parts possessive and an exhibitionist of me, so when I would mention running down to get the mail in my current state of undress he would get an evil glint in his eye. That’s when his touches would get rougher and leave no guess as to how he felt about sharing me.

✦ J knows I’m a sucker for cheesy rom coms. He also knows that I would stab him with the thigh knife he gave me if he dared tell anyone. I’m very lucky J loves my smile and my laughter more than he hates the bad writing and horribly predictable plots. Joker doesn’t let anyone on our floor, and is especially protective of this rule when I need a rom com night. He always knows it’s one of those nights when either my dissociation is getting bad or intrusive thoughts have made it harder to smile. At this point he knows me better than I know myself and I’ll usually end up walking into the living room to find one of my favorites already queued up with J waiting on the couch. J pretends he doesn’t like them but I know he doesn’t mind when the UST of some horrible 80s number leads to heavier and heavier petting. He always complains when I insist on pausing our make-out so that I can watch the leads finally realize they’re meant to be together. J always watches my smile. On some nights Arty will be there instead with his soft sweaters and private smiles. On those nights we’ll usually end up sneaking down to the communal area’s inevitable cuddle pile where Arty can lose himself in the feeling of being surrounded by people.

❤ J will do absolutely anything to see me smile. J also loves having my undivided attention. That’s why when I have a need to paint something he enthusiastically will sit still as a statue as I adjust him to the perfect position and get the lighting just right before spending hours mixing colors and capturing him in paint. He gets so cute with how as soon as I tell him I want to paint him that day he’ll rush around the room pulling out different outfits asking which one will work best with my idea. Once I’ve finally assured him that the pieces he’s chosen are perfect he spends forever doing his makeup. He spends so much time making sure his paint is perfect for me. The first few times I painted him, his leg bounced nervously. He didn’t understand at first why I would want to spend so much time adoring him. Once he saw my paintings he seemed to understand how I saw him. After it became normal with J, I would gently ask Arty how he would feel about sitting for me. The first time I asked he burst out in nervous laughter. He was worried about being so vulnerable–worried that I would figure out I didn’t like him. Then, one day I came home to find my studio set up with soft red blankets and green lights. Arty was sitting there, no makeup, hair in soft waves around his face but his back was facing me. He wouldn’t let me paint his face that day so I painted everything else I could–his delicate ribs, his strong shoulders, and the cautious slope of his neck. While most of my paintings are still of J, Arty will let me paint him more and more. He gets a soft, content smile that’s just for me, and it’s my favorite thing to paint.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ ❤ ❤ anyways, if you made it this far lemme know what you thought and if you wanna see more/any HCs you have! ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr @earth0racle


End file.
